


ain't it exciting you, the rumble where you lay

by swimthewholeriogrande



Series: If I Can Make There, I'll Make It Anywhere [8]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimthewholeriogrande/pseuds/swimthewholeriogrande
Summary: Title from NFWMB by Hozier!





	ain't it exciting you, the rumble where you lay

**Author's Note:**

> Title from NFWMB by Hozier!

Davey's first clue as to what kind of night it was going to be was the note Jack slipped into his pockets to meet him on the roof; the second was Jack's rough, shameless groping of his ass. He got half-hard just at the thought of later and had to awkwardly cross his legs for most of the day in front of the other boys, while Jack just sat there grinning and chatting like nothing had happened.

That bastard. 

So when Davey went to the penthouse and Jack wasn't there yet, he couldn't help himself. He undid his fly hastily and spat in his hand to start stroking himself; he closed his eyes and tried not to hate Jack just a little bit for being so goddamn attractive and so good at riling him up. 

"This show just for me?" 

Jack's voice was a purr, predatory and low. Davey's eyes shot open and he stopped, almost guilty, when he saw Jack standing in front of him, arms folded and, to Davey's satisfaction, pants tented. 

Regaining his rhythm he ran his thumb over the head and said through a shudder, "You're late. Asshole." 

"I'm glad I am." Jack knelt down with hungry eyes in front of where Davey sat. "What a sight." 

Davey paused. "Will you -?" His voice came out needy and kind of whining, and Jack grinned wolfishly. 

"I will, but you gotta say it, baby." 

Davey huffed, frustrated, and ran his free hand through Jack's hair. "Jack!" he complained. "I've been hard all day -"

"Bit desperate?" Jack muttered teasingly, but he took Davey into his mouth and flicked his tongue against the underside; Davey immediately forgot when and why he'd been angry, because God, Jack had a way with his mouth that could make anyone melt. 

Not just anyone, he thought possessively, pulling at Jack's hair to garner a muffled groan, me. 

He fought through the haze of pleasure to see Jack grinding against his own hand and was just about able to pull the other boy off. Jack chased a drop of precum with tongue and growled in protest. "Make up your mind!" he complained, and Davey rolled his eyes. 

"I want to touch you." And he did, he always did. He slipped off the chair and knelt across from Jack, his hands moving on autopilot to Jack's zipper. "Please, Jackie, want to touch you."

Jack swallowed audibly and opened his legs wider, leaning back on his elbows. "Be my guest," he said nonchalantly, but his voice was rough, and he was breathing fast.

That was all Davey needed. He straddled Jack's thighs and kissed him, angrily, pent-up and tired of waiting - he started to stroke Jack with vigour and Jack whined into his mouth.

"Jesus, Davey," he gasped against his mouth, and Davey sped up, circling his hips against Jack's thighs. His whole body was on fire, aching and sparking, but it still wasn't enough.

Jack came suddenly with a startled yelp, the rush of heat in Davey's hand surprising them both. He was panting as he gripped Davey's hips, Davey still grinding down hard and hissing in frustration. "You're in a hurry today," Jack murmured, still panting, pressing his face in Davey's neck.

"I'm, ah, you've been teasing me all day!" he retorted. He couldn't find the right rhythm and Jack seemed to see, tightening his hands on his sides. 

He started to move Davey himself, taking charge how Davey loved him too. "Teasing, huh?" Jack chuckled, eyes dark. "How bout you walkin' around looking like that all day? How's that for teasing?"

Davey was finally starting to feel the electricity in his body taking shape - Jack's hands on his ass was what finally tipped him over the edge. When he came his vision went white, overcome with pleasure, his fingernails raking down Jack's back hard enough to leave marks even through his shirts, and his thighs squeezing hard around Jack's waist.

Jack whispered in his ear as Davey sank trembling back to Earth - "Gorgeous, love you," - and they finally separated to clean themselves up. The restlessness that had plagued Davey all day had finally albeited and now he was tired, just wanting to hold Jack and sleep.

Jack seemed to have the same idea, with one exception; just before they drifted off he leaned into Davey's range of hearing and whispered, "Just wait till I _really_ try and tease you."

Davey's eyes snapped open.


End file.
